


Big

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ficlet, Frottage, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "What big eyes you have, Kageyama," Shouyou told him. Kageyama raised them to look at him, the blue of them deep and dark."The better to look at you with," he responded.'--Who's afraid?





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 6: Size Difference.

Some people were afraid of Kageyama.

Shouyou always found this amusing, because Kageyama wasn't scary at all (usually). But he could see where people might get that impression.

Kageyama was always frowning. He had to duck to enter through most doors, and he was broad and strong, and he could carry a tree over his shoulder like he was lifting a sack of potatoes. Sometimes he came into town with a huge grey wolf at his heels, one that followed the sound of his voice and obeyed him instantly, though it looked big enough to bite a man in two. But as those brave enough to pet her discovered, she was more likely to be friend than foe.

Kageyama looked scary, too, but he wasn't. Not really. He was just—big.

The top of Shouyou's head didn't even reach his shoulder, and Kageyama could carry him with one arm, and close his thumb and middle finger in a loop around both of Shouyou's wrists if they were held together. He could do all sorts of things to Shouyou, pick him up, pin him down, wrestle him one handed while laughing at the tiny prince's feisty protests.

But most of all, he loved him.

"Why are you so big?" Shouyou asked him one night, sitting in his lap, with the cabin warmed by the hearth fire.

Kageyama opened his eyes sleepily. They had fallen closed when Shouyou started playing with his hair, running his fingers through it and brushing it back off his face. "Why are you so small?" Shouyou scowled at him, and he smirked lazily. "It's not something I do on purpose."

"Well," Shouyou said, decisively. "I don't dislike it. I'm just asking."

"Hmmm… just asking," Kageyama repeated, running one big hand over Shouyou's back to slide long fingers into his hair, tugging his head back. Shouyou hummed, low and sweet, as the dark-haired man began to kiss his bared throat.

"What big eyes you have, Kageyama," Shouyou told him. Kageyama raised them to look at him, the blue of them deep and dark.

"The better to look at you with," he responded.

Shouyou smiled and slipped his fingers under the hem of his own shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal his stomach, chest, shoulders, letting Kageyama truly _look_. The Wolf's eyes stayed fixed on him, all the while, until Shouyou had tugged it off completely. But as soon as it was gone, Kageyama's hands began to roam, palms dragging over Shouyou's sides, thumbs indenting against his stomach.

"What big hands you have," Shouyou said next, as Kageyama slid them up his chest, heating his skin, and Shouyou eased into his touch.

Kageyama pulled him in closer, murmured in a voice so low and raw it made Shouyou start to shiver, "The better to hold onto you."

Shouyou brushed a hand over his cheek, tracing Kageyama's lips. "And your mouth…"

Kageyama whispered, "The better to _eat you_ with," before he caught hold of Shouyou's finger between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it.  

Shouyou nodded in agreement, mouth falling open in pleasure as he rolled his hips slowly against Kageyama's, feeling the larger man come to life beneath him. _"Ah_ —Tobio—"

Kageyama made no response, but to cup the curve of his ass securely in one big hand, easily maneuvering Shouyou's body to grind their cocks roughly together through their pants.

"You know what else is— _big—_ " Shouyou panted, trailing his hand down Kageyama's chest and stomach, to rub his palm against his cockhead.

Kageyama stood, unable to stand the teasing another second, throwing Shouyou over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Why don't I show you, little Lamb?" he growled, dark and hungry enough that it should have been quite scary.

But fortunately, Shouyou thought, as Kageyama tossed him down onto the bed and climbed over him, stripping off his shirt along the way so Shouyou could run his hands over the whole length of his long, powerful body, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's shoulders as the Wolf stripped him bare, filled him, ate him up whole—

 _Fortunately,_ Shouyou was quite unafraid of this big bad wolf.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
